Irreal
by AzulSempai
Summary: 30
1. chapter 1

_La silueta de una estudiante de preparatoria era el único movimiento que se hacía presente, la noche estaba tranquila bajo la luz de la luna llena, Hily caminaba sin preocupación hacía su hogar con un tarareo de alguna música que ni ella misma recordaba el nombre, el clima era frio, demasiado, las manos de la chica muchas veces se dirigían a su boca para darle soplidos de aire caliente intentando en vano que sus dedos entrarán en calor._

 _Una extraña criatura la observaba desde la distancia, no era humana, pero su cuerpo si, ojos brillantes en la oscuridad, frialdad palpable en la lejanía, su boca estaba rodeada de sangre por la cantidad de vidas arrebatadas, tenia sed a muerte, no le importaba nada, solo queria satisfacer aquel extraño placer de sentir el liquido caliente en su boca y en su cuerpo._

 _Esa noche no fue agradable para aquella chica, sus lamentaciones fueron acalladas por la inhumana fuerza del extraño ser, sintio el punzante dolor de colmillos parecidos a dagas en su yugular, pensó que ya todo había acabado, pero no fue así..._

 _Obserbaba todo borroso y se sentia muy bien en todos las areas de su cuerpo lastimadas, era un éxtasis envolviendola completamente y soltandola bruscamente como si a un niño le arrebataran un dulce que le acababan de comprar. Sus gritos no representaban el sufrimiento por el que pasaba, queria arrancarce la piel, pero su inmovilidad se lo impedia._


	2. Inicio

(27 de abril, 1987, Panamá)

Un suave tacto de las sabanas fue lo primero que sentí, empece a palpar mi cuerpo casi desconocido en ese momento, aún con los ojos cerrados, el susurro de los árboles eran tan relajantes que se me era imposible no escucharlos, me sentía relajada, como un bebé y la labor de abrir los ojos me resulto agotador.

Paredes blancas como la nieve y la silueta de una mujer que me miraba fijamente fue lo primero que observe, tenia la melena de oro, no literal, pero igual de hermosa a hilos de ese mineral, unos ojos con mirada azul felina como cazadores,pero sin dejar de ser femenina, labios intensamente rojos sin maquillaje, aunque pareciera, su piel era blanca con aspecto suave como la seda. La mire fascinada ya bien despierta, la mujer me dedico una sonrisa mostrando su perfecta dentadura, se sento en la cama y me tomo de la mano.

–Levantate,princesa.

Su melodiosa voz resonó en mi cabeza, obedecí sin dudarlo mientras voces se empezaban a escuchar en mi subconciente. El frio tacto del piso me dio escalofrios por todo el cuerpo, esa mujer me sostuvo cuando estuve a punto de caerme, me guió hacia una esquina de la habitación para posicionarme al frente de un gran espejo.

–¿Qué soy?

Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente al no poder ver mi reflejo, el pánico se empezaba a apoderar de mí lentamente, como si estuviera corriendo peligro.

–¿Quién soy?

Pregunté con voz alterada sin dejar de mirar el espejo buscando alguna trampa que me evitara ver la realidad. La mujer me dió empujoncitos para que me sentara en la cama, su taconeo era lo único que se escuchaba mientras yo mantenía silencio.

–Soy Jessica Emilia Waite —Se presento ignorando las preguntas que le había echo, acaricio mi cabeza como si de una niña me tratase— se que estas confundida en este momento, —agrego— pero estás debil y es el mejor momento para que descubras tu verdadera naturaleza.

Las preguntas se seguían acumulando y ella no me queria dar respuestas, sin embargo en cada palabra que decía, una nueva incógnita se formaba en mi mente.

–¿Estoy soñando? —pregunte notando el sintoma de deshidratación en mi garganta— ¿Qué me sucede?

–Te lo diría, pero no me corresponde a mi contestar todas las preguntas que tienes —dijo ella, parandoce de la cama con un elegante movimiento.

Me levante para irme detras de ella, la iluminación del lugar me resultaba un poco molesta por lo cual tenia los ojos cerrados levemente, nos dirigimos hacia una escalera que daba hacia el primer piso, el lugar era muy moderno, muy bonito.

–Él es Sebastian Adam Waite Orbison —hablo repentinamente la mujer, a lo lejo divice al hombre al que se referia, estaba sentado frente a un piano con una profunda mirada hacia mi, tenía unos ojos de color negro como la oscuridad que la complementaba con un aura de misterio muy notable— Acercate a él, repondera a todas tus dudas

Camine a paso lento hasta quedar frente al hombre, alce la mirada para verle directo a la cara, sus ojos tomaron un brillo peligroso que no me dio temor en absoluto, si eso era lo que queria causar no lo logro, quedamos así por unos breves segundos hasta que él aparto la mirada soltando una sonrisa.

–No pensé que mis vasallos fueran a ser mucho mejor que yo —comentó volviéndome a mirar ahora con su gran sonrisa igual de perfecta que la de Jessica, me agarro del mento y evaluó mi rostro, no se porque, pero tenia un extraño sentimiento de acogimiento con él.

–¿Que soy?

Repetí la pregunta con Sebastián, su labios volvieron a ser inhexpresivos y su rostro se asombresio.

–Élla me dijo que tu me darías respuestas —dije refiriendome a Jessica— eso es lo que quiero, respuestas.

–Te dire todo —comentó— Comenzaré desde el día en que todo empezó...

Su historia era un poco dramática, un poco irreal, pero con la seriedad que su rostro tenia, se me hacía difícil no creerle. Me contó que pertenecía a la familia real de muchos años atras, el siguiente gobernante del reino sería él, pero su padre se había involucrado en una alianza con otro reino lejano que era muy conocido por ser crueles y ambisioso, querían todo el poder para su pueblo y reino a costa de cualquier cosa, incluido lo paranormal. La alianza que se había formado fue aprovechado por los Damian, el reino codicioso de poder, que sin piedad alguna ataco a el pueblo al que Sebastián, que en esos tiempos su nombre Real era Oberon, pertenecia. Después que las fuertes tropas del Rey vencieran a el ejercito damianita se enfrentaron a un enemigo mucho peor, los pieles de hielo. Los filos de las espadas de plata no eran muy efectiva debido a la velocidad en la que esos seres atacaban, usaban el sigilo, la fuerza inhumana que tenia y su capacidad para nunca cansarce mientras bebieran sangre de los caidos, aun asi el reino de los buenos acabo con muchos de ellos, pero quedaron los que se enfrentaron directamente a la realeza. La reina Angelina fue la primera en morir, a pesar que se defendió con todas sus fuerzas, eso desgarro a todos y hubo una intensa lucha entre ellos, todos quedaron heridos a muerte y Sebastián antes de dar su ultimo aliento tomo la espada y asesino al piel de hielo para tomar su sangre sin pensar que además de curarlo lo hiba a convertir en un monstruo que encerrarian en una celda oscura sin comida y alejado de toda vida humana.

–¿Un monstruo? ¿que clase de monstruo? —pregunte curiosamente enganchada con la historia.

–Los humanos nos han dado el nombre de vampiros —dijo sonriendo de lado, lo mire confundida sin saber muy bien como interpretar eso— seres que asesinamos personas para beber su sangre y poder vivir, no es muy fácil de asimilarlo, pero es la verdad a la que tú, ahora, estas involucrada

–¿Yo? ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo —mi mirada decayó al darme cuenta que algo me hacia falta, tenía el presentimiento que olvide algo muy importante— sé que tengo una vida pasada que no recuerdo, ¿como logro recuperar lo que se que he perdido?

–Tu vida sera mas difícil después que recuerdes todo, entenderas que eres, y yo sere tu mentor para guiarte por un buen camino.


	3. Inicio 2

Los Angeles, California (24 de Enero De 2009)

Andy Pov

Un camión de mudanza fue lo primero que vi en la casa delantera cuando me dirigía hacia la preparatoria, me senté en las escaleras de la entrada para ver quienes serian mis nuevos vecinos.

El lugar ya tenia años deshabitado, sin embargo yo y mis grandes amigos Hesh, James y Dylan nos colabamos por la ventana para hacer pequeñas fiestas privadas donde la mayoria de veces invitabamos a otros como nosotros y chicas con buenos atributos.

Los nuevos inquilinos fueron llegando. Un Audi negro se estaciono en la casa seguido de un Ferrari rojo con vidrios ahumados, al parecer no serian unas simples personas.

En el primer auto ví a un hombre, de no mas de 25 años de edad bajarce junto a una rubia de tez blanca, era muy sexy.

Interesante.

En el Ferrari unas largas piernas cubiertas por un jean negro y tacones se asomaban.

Escuche un ruido a lo lejos, la chica ya se habia bajado y pude ver una mujer hermosa con una larga cabellera oscura que miraba hacia la direccion de donde mis amigos venian con su escandalo de siempre, ella cerro la puerta y me miro, y casi me da un infarto esa mirada, vaya que era muy hermoso ese tono de ojos turquesas que la complementaba, que fascinación.

Los idiotas de mis amigos arruinaron la perfecta vista con su camioneta blanca que se interpuso en medio,tenían música a todo volumen como si estuvieran en el interior de una fiesta, nege internamente ya que yo era igual a ellos. Subí rápidamente al asiento trasero tratando de echar un ultimo vistaso a la chica y respondiendo inconcientemente a los saludos de los chicos.

–¡Ey! Andy, ¿que ocurre, acabas de ver porno o que? porque tienes una cara que lo demuestra —Hesh era un tipo muy divertido, mientras no hablara.

–No —nege inmediatamente dandole una mirada repulsiva a Hesh que simplemente sonrio y arreglo un mechón de su cabello azul— solo me deleitaba con el cuerpo de mi nueva vecina —respondi volteando a mirar por la ventana mientras dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro, James y Dylan soltaron preguntas al mismo tiempo que conteste sin mirarlos— no, James, no me acoste con ella porque apenas acaba de llegar cuando salia de mi casa, y si, Dylan, tiene un cabello largo muy bonito.

–¿Bonito? Hermano, tu nunca te expresas con esa palabra.

–Pues esa chica parecía una diosa, Hesh, me ha dejado fascinado.

Los chicos soltaron carcajadas pegandoce golpes entre ellos como los animales que eran.

–Cierren la boca —hablo de repente Dylan— ahí viene el viejo amargado —todos miramos al comandante Iver caminando con su casco en la mano hacia nosotros, estabamos en un semáforo que para nuestra mala suerte estaba en rojo y por estas áreas siempre andaba el comandante o algún que otro policía que les encantaba darnos problemas.

–Creo que se dio cuenta quienes eran los que manejaban desordenadamente por sus calles—Hablo James mientras veiamos que estaba a pocos pasos de llegar a nosotros, todos nos sentamos correctamente y Dylan apago la música, Iver que ya habia llegado tocaba el vidrio del lado de Hesh y este lo bajo sin ningun problema.

–¡Chicos! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que ponerles la misma boleta por no seguir las reglas de conducción? —pregunto negando con la cabeza apuntando algo en una libreta que siempre cargaba y que ya reconociamos muy bien.

–¿Y ahora que hicimos? - actuo confundido el de pelo azul, los demás nos miramos entre nosotros.

–Sabes perfectamente —Iver le entrego una boleta a Hesh, este miro el papel y su mandibula casi se sale de su sitio, miro a Iver que estaba de espalda y le saco el dedo del medio, cerro la ventana con rabia y me entrego el papel-

–¿200 Dolares? ¡es que acaso ese viejo esta loco! —me altere momentaneamente pensando en mil maneras de matar a ese viejo— ni que trabajaramos en una gran empresa...

–Corrección —interrumpio Dylan—¡no trabajamos ni para limpiar mesas!.

La camioneta empezo a moverce, hice una bolita con el papel y lo tire en el piso del carro donde le haría compañía a muchos otras. Dylan volvio a encender la música y empezo a cantar y a presumir lo bien que lo hacía.

Faltaba poco para llegar.

El camino del colegio a mi casa era corto pero me daba flojera caminar, así que me venia siempre con mis amigos.

Ya podia ver el edificio por completo, carros entraban pero ninguno volvia a salir de ese encierro, muchos de los otros estudiantes caminaban para ejercitarce un poco, como los de el equipo de fútbol americano, otros eran los skater o los ciclistas que por lo general solo se llevaban bien entre ellos.

Hesh estacionó en nuestro habitual puesto, bajamos todos al mismo tiempo captando la atencion de varias miradas, al fin y al cabo eramos los populares.

– ¡Hesh! —La presencia de la actual novia del pitufo se hizo presente, era una chica chillona con buen trasero y cabello rubio, era una de las mas deseadas, pero ahora mi querido amigo la tenia en la palma de su mano.

–Alexa, no grites —se quejo Hesh dandole un beso para que no hablara ni dijera nada, la chica se dejo llevar por el momento y obedeció mientras le agarraba el brazo al momento en que terminaron de compartir saliba— te amo

Esas simples palabras la volvían loca, pero yo sabía que el no sentia nada por ella, todo el tiempo lo decia "Es un simple juguete o mascota porque es muy obediente a mis ordenes". Nosotros eramos un extraño grupo. En primer lugar estaba James, un romantico que trataba bien a todas las chicas esperando a la correcta que le correspondiera su amor. El de pelo azul era todo lo contrario. Dylan aun no tenia muy claro su bando por lo cual ha tenido largas relaciones con hombres y mujeres, no tenia problemas en que le correspondieran porque el era muy precioso, aunque no suene propio de mi, pero tenia una belleza única por ser hijo de modelos de alta calidad y muy famosos, pero eso solo lo sabiamos nosotros. Depués quedaba yo, un chico estudioso y mujeriego que siempre estaba solo en mi casa porque mis padres eran empresarios. Todos formabamos un grupo con un estilo propio que desprendía belleza natural, siempre estabamos juntos y nos considerabamos hermanos desde que teniamos 7 años, una larga amistad que siempre hemos conservado.

–Hola, Andy

Angela era la hermana mayor de Alexandra, andaba detras de mí intentando que le correspondiera, pero ya habia estado una noche con ella borracha y no me gustaba repetir. A diferencia de Alexa, Angela era mucho menos chillona, pero no tenia los grandes atributos de su hermana, aunque era inteligente,pero no tanto como yo y eso era algo en que mi pareja tendria que sobrepasarme.

–Hola Angela, ¿deseas algo?

–Te queria invitar a mi fiesta esta noche —empezo a jugar con su cabello regalandome una sonrisa coqueta.

–Fiesta, ¿motivo? —Sonreí al notar que su cara se empezaba a acalorar.

–Es mi cumpleaños —bajo el menton levemente y me miro con una actitud inocente, amplíe mi sonrisa mostrando mis dientes para decirle un no.

–No creo que pued...

–¡Ey Andy! —interrumpio Dylan desde la camioneta, lo mire interrogante y el señalo con la mirada hacia otro lugar, segui la dirección que el tenía y vi un ferrari rojo, el de la chica de ojos turquesa, camine hacia ellos y Hesh mando a Alexa a que se fuera con su hermana. Nos reunimos los cuatro al frente de la camioneta para admirar el auto y a la persona que saldría.

–Esa es la chica —dije al momento en que vi sus largas piernas salir del ferrari, un sentimiento desconocido invadió mi ser sin saber porque, me senti extraño.

–¿Tu nueva vecina? —asentí a la pregunta de James— pues, esta de infarto, hermano —su mirada se torno curiosa y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa.

–Al parecer tenías razones por quedarte fascinado —Hesh relamio su labios, me sentí molesto por sus actitudes— Pero Andy la vio primero, Dylan deja de mirarla tanto

–Solo un poco más —tenía una sonrisa embobada, su vista no paraba de bajar y subir— ¡Que ser mas hermoso! Me han dado celos.

–Te destronaron, hermano —James le palmeo el hombro a Dylan— deja de mirarla tanto o Andy se va a enojar

–¿Que? ¿enojado? ¿yo? —me hice el confundido, pase el peso de mi cuerpo a la otra pierna— es una chica como las demás, apuesto a que sera muy facil conquistarla.

–Amigo, tienes los puños apretados, te conocemos muy bien—los chicos empezaron a carcajearce y yo intente mirar hacia otro lado, pero me tope con unos ojos turquesa, justo en ese momento sono la campana de inicio de clases.

–Nos vemos luego.

Dije rápidamente sin esperar sus respuestas. A primera hora me correspondía música, al igual que Hesh, una de nuestras materias favoritas. Observe al frente de la secretaría una hermosa criatura con unos papeles en mano, resplandecía entre toda la multitud que la observaban con curiosidad, esa era mi nueva vecina. Camine hacia ella con una sonrisa en mi rostro, de esas que derriten a cualquier chica.

–Hola —dije captando su atención.

–Hola —miraba la hoja donde contenía su horario con mucha concentración, pude ver cursaba el mismo año que yo.

–Soy Andy...

–¿Sabes donde que la clases 11-D? —interrumpio sin prestarle mucha atencion a mis intentos de conquista.

–Hacia alla me dirijo —comente animadamente al saber que estaria en mi clase— yo soy de ahí —empezamos a caminar— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–Haylei

–Bonito nombre —le alage esperando una expresion que nunca llego.

–Gracias —respondio secamente. Empece a tocarme el cuello dandome por vencido.

–Aquí es —comente cuando estabamos frente a la puerta con el letrero que decía 11-B, ella asintió y abrí la puerta para entrar.

El profesor volteo a mirarnos con desaprobación, pero cuando observó a la chica su expresión cambió a una enorme sonrisa.

–Buenos días —dijo Haylei

–Bienvenida señorita Waite


End file.
